Flags of Our Foul-Ups
}} Flags of Our Foul-Ups is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Start the quest by talking to Sgt. McCredie. Follow O'Hanrahan's advice Talk to O'Hanrahan about talking to the whole troop about improving teamwork and strengthening their relationships. The Courier will need to pass a Speech check of 40 to convince Poindexter, Mags and Razz. The Courier will gain experience for each party member that is convinced. The Courier will receive 40 XP for each of the members convinced and then 200 XP once complete (Total XP = 320) and positive fame with the NCR. Additionally, the team looks to be working well together. Follow Mags' advice Use Mags' advice and teach the squad. The player character will need a Guns skill of 45 and an Explosives skill of 45 to get the squad to pass the firing and grenade range. The player character will need to pass a Guns check of 25, 35 and 45 respectively for this choice. The player character will also need to pass an Explosives check of 25, 35 and 45 respectively. The player character will receive 200 XP and additional (31+43+55)*2=258 XP (with 10% gain) while teaching the squad and positive fame with the NCR. Additionally, the team looks to be working well together. Follow Poindexter's advice Suggest to Poindexter that the system could be cheated. He'll give the advice to hack the terminal in the House Lodge so that the squad doesn't have to do any work. There are two hackable computers. The one in the lobby requires no Science skill, but it must be accessed when nobody is looking. The other one needs a Science skill of 75 but can be accessed at any time. NCR infamy will be increased and Karma will be lost when the player character alters the records, but upon completion of the quest, 200 XP and positive fame with NCR will be received. Follow Razz's advice Listen to Razz, who will have the squad take Psycho. The player character must talk to Jack in Red Rock Canyon to get a suspicious package. Completing this quest gives 200 XP and positive fame with the NCR. Providing the misfits with drugs has no effect on Karma. Quest stages Notes * The new dialogue options are buried in conversation paths that the player character has already taken. Some dialogue will have to be repeated with Poindexter, Mags and Razz in order to obtain the new Speech options. ** The Speech check is after the player character asks them about their squadmates, which is always the second line in the dialogue choice box. * Once the player character starts a quest arc, another cannot be picked up; e.g. if the player character starts with Mags and does not have the skill, it is not possible to pick up the quest arc with Poindexter until the first quest arc is completed. * If the player character chooses to train the troops' skill with weapons, they cannot do so if the squad's rifles have been removed from their inventories. If this happens, the troops will immediately go to using grenades and the quest won't be able to be completed. * The player character can follow part of O'Hanrahan's advice, gaining experience for talking to each squadmate (40x3), then instead of returning to O'Hanrahan to finish the quest, go and complete Mags' training the squad at the firing range. * After the quest is completed, Mr. New Vegas may be heard talking on the radio about how a "young band of soldiers shattered NCR records on a combat readiness assessment at Camp Golf." This could be none other than the Misfits finally working together. * When the Courier begins to train the squad in grenades, Mags says that they have the dummy grenades ready, they appear to throw live grenades, but a check of their inventory shows they are coded to only do 1 damage. * On fast-traveling to Camp Golf, a lakelurk may spawn near or at the firing range. This can lead to Misfits squad members being killed, which results in quest failure. * If the player character travels to Camp Golf from the southwest, the Misfits can come under attack by Legionary assassins and be killed. Behind the scenes * The title of this quest is a reference to the 2000 book, Flags of Our Fathers. Bugs Mags may become unresponsive at the gun range. Simply push her out of place and let her return to her position to talk to her. This may also be caused by some of the squad getting stuck in place and not lining up. Loading an autosave gets them moving and you can talk to Mags when everyone is lined up. Walking into and out of one of the tents may help as well. | On first arriving at Camp Golf (without having completed the earlier steps in the Return to Sender quest) Sgt. McCredie may sometimes be found dead (killed by a cazador) at the entrance to the tent at the base of the ramps up to the House Resort building. This will prevent being able to start this quest. | Sometimes, the Misfits will cluster together too closely when training together at the firearms range, causing them to kill each other. This is especially dangerous once you speak with Mags and agree to assist with grenade training. | It's sometimes impossible to finish the quest No, Not Much before completing this one, so finish this quest before starting that one. | After the gun range portion of training Mags may remain crouched. Dialogue options are available but after all are in position for grenades she no longer responds. Initiating a load screen after the gun training will unlock Mags and allow the grenade training to proceed. If it fails, make Mags drop its grenade launcher with console commands before the rifle training, so she will equip her rifle and the quest will continue normally. | Prior to patch, it's possible to gain infinite XP by repeatedly performing the Speech check with Razz. | After successfully completing the quest and talking again to Sgt. McCredie, you may find that the line of conversation that led to the quest is still available to you (beginning with "Sounds like you're a little disappointed in your troops.") Selecting it does not, however, begin the quest again. | After quest completion, the misfits may clump together at the targeting range, firing continuously at the targets long after the finish of the quest. | It is possible for the misfits to kill themselves while throwing their grenades. They can throw too many grenades at once causing some of the undetonated ones to be launched back towards the misfits. The undetonated grenades then explode near the misfits, killing them. ** This can be fixed by setting each of the misfits essential using the console. ***Setessential 00104312 1 - O'Hanrahan ***Setessential 00104315 1 - Mags ***Setessential 00104311 1 - Poindexter ***Setessential 00104314 1 - Razz | It is possible for Fiends to attack Camp Golf while the misfits are lined up at the firing range. This will cause the misfits to run around the camp until the Fiends are killed. You may need to enter and then leave a tent to reset the misfits. | If the player chooses O'Hanrahan's option, the Speech checks may not appear in the dialogue trees of the others. However, the quest can still be advanced by choosing to side with another member. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests de:Die Flaggen unserer Versager ru:От поражения до победы один шаг pl:Flagi naszych męcicieli es:Banderas de Nuestras Cagadas uk:Від поразки до перемоги один крок